blurry
by myblackkitten
Summary: a songfic for twilight. From Bella and Edwards POV Song from Blurry by puddle of mudd


Hey this is a songfic for the song blurry. This is gonna be about twilight. Well enjoy. The lyrics will be in **Bold.**

**Everything's so blurry.**

**And Everyone's so fake.**

**And everybody's empty.**

**And everything is so messed up.**

Edward watched as all the girls passed him by with flirty eyes while all the guys turned to him jealously. All them were so fake. It just ticked him off.The masses blurred when he saw Bella walk down the hall. She was timidly holding her books. He sunk back into the shadows watching her go by. Her scent wavered through his nose and he cursed himself silently.

**Pre-occupied without you**

**I cannot live at all**

**My whole world surrounds you.**

**I stumble then I crawl.**

Bella laid in bed rocking. She still couldn't believe Edward left her. Her gasps filled the night air and she sobbed raggedly. There was no way she was gonna survive this pain.

**You can be my someone.**

**You can be my scene.**

**I promise I'll protect you.**

**From all of the obscene.**

Edward watched the video James had been in the midst of creating when he was found. It killed Edward to see how James touch Bella and frightened her.

**I wonder what your doing. **

**Imagine where you are.**

**There's oceans between us.**

**But that's not very far.**

He sat there rewinding the tape thinking about Bella. He missed her and ,for some odd reason, wondered had she moved on. Even though he shouldn't have allowed himself he loved her. He loved her more than he ever expected he should have.

**Can you take it all away?**

**Can you take it all away?**

**When you shoved in my face.**

**This pain you gave to me.**

Bella watched the back of her eyelids breathing hysterically. She was dying without Edward. He was the one killing her. The hurt swallowed her insides and burning holes through it like poison. She hugged the sides of her stomach to keep herself from crawling into the kitchen and giving herself Carbon monoxide poisoning.

**Can you take it all away?**

**Can you take it all away?**

**When shoved in my face.**

Edward hummed something silently to his self through the tears he tried so hard to contain. It was so familiar. Then he remembered. It was Bella's lullaby. Her song. Their song. He clamped his eyes shut and breathed in raggedly trying to keep from sobbing out loud. To bad there was nothing to keep the harsh sound from coming out.

**Everyone is changing.**

**There's no one left that's real.**

**So make up your own ending**

**And let me know how you feel.**

"Please Edward." Bella begged. "No." he said firmly. "But Edward you always said that you wanted to know what I was thinking. I told you please." "No bella I will not do this to you."

He yelled and she jumped. "And that's the end of it." he said ending the conversation gently.

'**Cause I am lost without you.**

**I cannot live at all.**

**My whole world surrounds you.**

**I stumble than I crawl.**

Bella barely paid attention to what Jessica and Lauren were saying**. **She vaguely listened to the conversation. "Bella's been a real downer ever since the Cullen's left." Lauren added in being ever so mean. Her voice dripping in fake concern. Everyone grunted in agreement while Bella kept walking. Her "friends" Stopped walking long ago. She stumbled and fell to her knees. She managed to keep getting up after tripping on everything in front in her way.

**You could be my someone.**

**You could be my sea.**

**You know I will save you.**

**From all of the unclean.**

A deep growl came out of Edwards throat. He grabbed Bella around the waistholding her protectively. "What do you want Jacob." he said and Jacob shuddered. "Why don't you just go home." Edward asked and hugged Bella tightly

**I wonder what you are doing.**

**Imagine where you are.**

**There's oceans in between us.**

**But that's not very far.**

Bella stared out into the twilight remembering what Edward had told her about it being the safest time for him to be outside. She looked beyond the forest and beyond forks almost seeing Edward but never quite knowing where he was.

**Can you take it all away?**

**Can you take it all away?**

**When you shoved in me face.**

**This pain you gave to me.**

Edward sat on a chair gripping the arms of it his already white knuckles sinking to a white pallor. Bella was making him go crazy. He was scared for her life and in physical pain from living without her.

**Can you take it all away?**

**Can you take it all away? **

**When you shoved it in my face.**

**This pain you gave to me.**

Bella tossed and turned in her sleep waiting for herself to finally scream. She bolted straight up after screaming her heart out her chest. She clutched her shoulder suddenly chilled even though she was sweating. The night had been muggy uncharacteristically for Forks, Washington.

**Oh nobody told me what you thought.**

**Nobody told me what to say.**

**Everyone showed you where to turn.**

**Told you where to run away.**

**Nobody told you where to hide.**

**Nobody told you what to say**

**Everyone told you where to turn.**

**Showed you where to run away**

He heard it constantly. All the people telling her that he's no good for her ,including himself. He tried to push her away. Tried to frighten her into leaving. But she was too stubborn. And he was just as stubborn.

**Can you take it all away?**

**Can you take it all away?**

**When you shoved in my face.**

**Can you take it all away?**

**Can you take it all away? **

**When you shoved it in my face.**

**This pain you gave to me.**

Edward leaned against a tree his expression unreadable. "Okay let's talk." Bella said He took a deep breath. "Bella were leaving."

**No this pain you gave to me.**

**Take it all away,**

**Take it all away.**

**Pain you gave to me**.

**Take it all away.**

**This pain you gave to me.**

**Take it all away.**

**This pain you gave to me.**

Bella touched his face. "Look" She said. "I love you more than everything else on the world combined. Isn't that enough?" "Yes it's enough." he answered smiling. "Enough for forever." and he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to her throat.

**Well what do you think. Please review.**


End file.
